H2O - Just Add Evil
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU oneshot. Rikki Chadwick, Cleo Sertori and Emma Gilbert are 3 evil mermaids from the Gold Coast, Australia. They are best friends, no, even closer. They are like sisters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O - Just Add Water.**

* * *

**H2O - Just Add Evil**

**Rikki Chadwick, Cleo Sertori and Emma Gilbert are 3 evil mermaids from the Gold Coast, Australia.**

They are best friends, no, even closer. They are like sisters.

All 3 of them are now 25 years old and for the past 4 years or so they have lived in the sea beneath Mako Island.

During the early days they used to live on land as humans, but when too many people discovered their secret they decided to start being mermaids full time and move to the deep of the ocean.

On this day, Emma Rikki and Cleo hunt a dolphin that they plan to kill and eat.

Using silver spears, the 3 friends try to attack the dolphin, but it's faster than them.

"What the fuck?" says Rikki.

"Let's give up." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Cleo.

They swim to the shore and climb up onto the beach.

Despite living as full mermaids, they have not lost the ability to take on human form.

10 seconds later, Rikki, Cleo and Emma turn into their human forms.

Using some of the money they still have they buy some food at a local grocery store before returning to their underwater home.

They eat in comfortable silence.

None of their families know where they are. They never told anyone that they moved to the deep sea.

"Do you ever miss Zane?" says Emma.

"Not really. He has a sexy macho dick, but he's human. I can't date him without getting into trouble." says Rikki.

"Okay." says Emma. "What about you, Cleo...do you miss Lewis?"

"Sometimes. I did really like him. He became weak though." says Cleo.

Emma, Rikki and Cleo look different in their mermaid forms than they used to. These days their tails are back with silvermarkings and they no longer have bra-like stuff to cover their boobs and they all have D-cup size boobs now.

"I miss my former boyfriend a bit as well, but I'm much more happy without him, that's for certain." says Emma.

The girls will never reveal to their former boyfriends or their families that they are still alive.

"There's only one downside to life here and that is the extreme lack of sex." says Rikki.

"Maybe you can find a sexy merman." says Cleo.

"I sure hope so. It's been too damn long since I got fucked." says Rikki.

"Kinda awkward to admit it. I miss being fucked too." says Emma.

"Nice. You're not as anti-sexual after all." says Rikki.

"I've never been anti-sexual, Rikki. I was just not ready for sex yet." says Emma.

"Really? You've always been so mature in every way." says Rikki.

"In every way, except for sexuality. You were always the queen of that, my friend." says Emma.

"Oh, thanks." says a happy Rikki.

"No problem. I'm absolutely fine with not being the sexual one of us." says Emma.

"Alright." says Rikki.

Rikki is happy.

Once they're done eating the girls swim up the shore of Mako Island.

They change into human form and then relax on the beach.

Rikki finger-fuck her pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Rikki in her slutty voice.

"I should do that a bit too." says Cleo as she finger-fuck her pussy, just like Rikki does.

"Sexy." says Rikki when she sees what Cleo is doing. "Nice."

"Thanks!" moans Cleo.

"Anytime, baby!" moans Rikki.

45 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Rikki as she get an orgasm and squirt a lot.

Cleo get an orgasm too, but she doesn't squirt.

Suddenly a few boats appear.

"Oh...crap!" says Rikki.

Rikki, Emma and Cleo dive into the water.

"That was fuckin' close." says Rikki.

"Too close, yeah." says Cleo.

"Indeed." says Emma.

Two dolphins show up.

"Are you girls okay?" says one of the dolphins.

"Yeah." says Cleo.

The dolphin is named Aaron and is a friend of Emma, Cleo and Rikki.

Cleo, Rikki and Emma can talk to all creatures of the sea.

"Wonderful." says Aaron.

"Yeah." says Emma.

Aaron swim away.

"Let's head home." says Emma.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki swim to their home under Mako Island.

Rikki grab one of her dildos and lick it as if it was a real dick.

"Oh, dear...!" says Emma.

Rikki ignore Emma.

The next day.

Cleo talk to a fish named Mindy.

"You're so sweet." says Mindy.

"Thanks, you too." says Cleo.

"Awww! Yay!" says Mindy.

Mindy is an adorable pink fish and one of Cleo's best friends.

"Such a cute fish you are." says Cleo.

"I'm happy." says Mindy.

22 minutes later.

"Please let me stay for a few days!" says a fat retarded fish.

"No." says Rikki, Cleo and Emma.

"Why?" says the fish.

"You're stupid." says Rikki as she use a golden knife to kill the fish.

4 hours later, Rikki, Emma and Cleo eat the fat retarded fish.

5 days later.

Rikki lick Cleo's mermaid-pussy.

"Awww!" moans Cleo.

"Sexy!" says Rikki.

69 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Cleo as she get an orgasm.

"Aww, so damn sexy." says a happy Rikki.

The next day, Emma and Rikki use their silver spears to kill many fish that they are going to eat later.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
